Sólo tengo amor para dar
by Paulyta
Summary: Es San Valentín y Rukawa se entera de que su amor es correspondido de una manera muy convencional pero terminará siendo muy insólita... one shot


**Sólo tengo amor para dar**

**By Paulyta**

Sólo faltaban dos días para que llegara el día que más odiaba, tenía mil motivos para odiarlo pero por sobre todas las cosas, era porque su do'aho nunca estaría con él.

Ni siquiera tenía la moral para decir que era suyo.

Toda la escuela se estaba preparando para el día de San Valentín, había un calor en el ambiente que contrastaba con el frío invierno que estaba azotando a Kanagawa.

Pero también estaba contrastando con el hielo que llenaba su corazón… Le daba dolor de cabeza el sólo pensar que esas niñas infernales le regalaran chocolates para darle un coma diabético y tarjetas para leer hasta el próximo año.

Lo más preocupante para él era la actitud de su pelirrojo. Hacía bastantes días que no hablaba, parecía ausente, triste, ni en los entrenamientos le trataba como ¡Baka Kitsune!; incluso podía estar diciendo que lo estaba evitando. Ayako había hablado todos estos días con él, aunque no podía ponerse celoso, ella es como una hermana para el equipo, a excepción del capitán, que ahora es su novio y lo demostraban a todas horas.

Estaba triste, definitivamente le estaba pasando algo y por supuesto, su ánimo contagiaba al suyo. Pero, qué le diría¿Do'aho estás bien, cuando de respuesta sabía que le podía llegar un golpe que lo mandaría al infierno. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Llegó al entrenamiento con la ilusión que ese día, Hanamichi estuviera de mejores ánimos y que gritara a los cuatro vientos ¡ore wa tensai! y que le tratara de teme kitsunes hasta que se cansará.

Sin embargo…

Silencio.

- Do'aho – le dijo para ver si podía provocar con un insulto a él.

- Hola Rukawa – le dijo con voz melancólica y fue a practicar sus tiros, dejando a un zorrito muy mal parado.

"_¿Qué le pasará a mi do'aho?"_

Ambos fueron regañados por Ryota por el mal desempeño que ambos llevaron durante el entrenamiento, estaban tan desconcentrados los dos que a Rukawa le llegó un balón en la cabeza y tuvo que irse a la enfermería.

Kaede caminó a su casa totalmente despierto, tenía un tremendo chichón en su cabeza y le dolía, mas le dolía el alma ver sufrir al pelirrojo. Se recostó en la cama para descansar, sin embargo, el ruido de sus tripas le dijo otra cosa. Salió a comer algo y luego pasó al ver su bolso para echar toda su ropa en la lavadora.

Lo vació y vio que entre sus cosas había un sobre, tal vez sería de otra admiradora, pero era demasiado neutro y poco femenino para que se lo mandara una chica. Era un sobre blanco. Lo abrió y leyó el papel azul que se encontraba dentro de él:

_Kaede: _

_Perdóname porque en San Valentín no tengo nada para regalarte a excepción de mi corazón, que es solamente para ti. _

Realmente la nota lo conmovió mucho, no eran las típicas tonterías que le decían en mil hojas lo perfecto y agraciado que era sino algo mucho más sencillo y a la vez profundo. Lo primero que pensó fue quién había sido.

"_¿Su do'aho¿por eso estaba así?"_

Eso fue lo segundo que pensó, siempre uno quiere que esa persona sea el que esté detrás de todos estos gestos. De repente, la tristeza se vio en sus ojos, el detalle era demasiado elegante para que fuera de él; además dudaba que tuviera una caligrafía tan hermosa para que fuera el dueño de esa letra.

Entonces daba lo mismo, mientras que no fuera el hentai de Sendoh, todo bien. Tal vez conocería a una persona que fuera de sentimientos profundos y que creyera en el amor como él, aunque no se le notara a primera vista y así se olvidaba de todos sus sufrimientos con Hanamichi.

Con este sentimiento, se fue a dormir…

Al día siguiente, miró a cada una de las personas para ver quien pudo haber sido el de la dichosa nota. Pero no vio nada más que libidinosas miradas y a un pelirrojo que estaba más triste que antes, intentando ser reanimado por su gundam.

El entrenamiento fue igual que siempre salvo que Ayako lo miraba más de la cuenta.

"_¿Será que ella…¿Y el capitán?"_

Otra vez desconcentrado, a Miyagi ya le preocupaba el deplorable estado del dúo más conflictivo de todo el distrito de Kanagawa. Los retó a ambos y no los castigó, tenía la impresión que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Había terminado el entrenamiento y se fueron a las duchas, estaba totalmente indiferente a todo lo que pasaba en su exterior hasta que oyó las risas de Mitsui y Miyagi.

- Yo no sé cómo te puedes poner esa polera, si parece que fue comida para las polillas, jajajajaja – molestaba Mitsui al pelirrojo.

- Hanamichi, cómprate unos pantalones, esos están tan gastados que con ésos un día de estos se te verá todo, jajajajaja – le decía Ryota muerto de la Risa.

Rukawa los observaba y se extrañó de algo. En vez de que el pelirrojo se abalanzara sobre ellos a molerles a golpes, simplemente bajó la cabeza, llena de vergüenza. Se notaba a leguas cual era su problema, no tenía dinero, su carencia económica era terrible. Hace poco se había enterado que su padre estaba muerto y que su madre trabajara en una fábrica, lo más lógico era que no le alcanzara para todo.

"_¿Entonces fue él¿Él escribió esa nota?" _

La alegría fue mezclada con rabia. Tenía unas ganas de matas a esos dos por avergonzar al do'aho por algo que no tenía nada de malo. Su corazón estaba rebosante de alegría, ese torpe lo amaba, su amor era correspondido y su falta de dinero era toda la razón de sus desdichas.

A Kaede no le sobraba pero, si algo no le faltaba, era el dinero y tal vez el pelirrojo se había enterado de ello, sintiéndose mal. Por eso lo insultaba. Por eso hacía parecer a todos que lo odiaba ¿el pelirrojo se sentía desmerecedor de ese amor?

No se fue a su casa, le compraría algo de ropa como su regalo. Fue a las tiendas y no hubo problemas, total Hanamichi tenía la misma talla que él y le quedaría bien cualquier cosa que se pusiera, si era tan hermoso. No escatimó en gastos, le compró unos pantalones negros entallados, una camisa roja, que de sólo pensar como se vería, le excitaba y un nuevo conjunto deportivo, para que Mitsui y Miyagi se murieran de la envidia de su do'aho.

¡Al fin el día de San Valentín iba a ser maravilloso! Ese fue su primer pensamiento al despertar. Ni las malditas niñas lo sacarían de su buen humor.

Llegó hasta temprano a la preparatoria para encontrarle y decirle que su amor bastaba para todo, no le importaba nada más. Su corazón estaba inquieto, sabía que era correspondido pero no por eso, iba estar menos nervioso. Dentro de su bolso, llevaba el regalo que tenía para su pelirrojo.

La mitad de la preparatoria Shohoku le declaró sus sentimientos, pero eso no logró distraerse en sus objetivos; más de una niña notó que mientras se le declaraba, él buscaba a alguien con la mirada…

Pero pasaban las horas… no llegó, lo buscó por todos lados, sin embargo, no estaba. Buscó con sus amigos, sólo le miraron con cara de "y a éste¿qué bicho le picó?". Tuvo la esperanza que en el entrenamiento, pero tampoco estaba, sólo veían como todos se comentaban cuantos chocolates y declaraciones de amor recibieron ese día, mientras que la manager y su capitán se miraban con deseo de salir del entrenamiento lo antes posible.

Como era de esperarse, el entrenamiento terminó antes de lo previsto. A pesar de sentirse observado durante todo el entrenamiento, el zorrito se sentía triste, demasiado para darle tanta importancia a esas cosas. Quizás no había sido el pelirrojo quien le mandó la nota. Se sintió defraudado por eso. Tal vez el pelirrojo le regalaría un chocolate a cualquier niña estúpida, ya que la hermana del capitán ya está saliendo con uno de los amigos de Hanamichi.

Se acostó en su cama a dormir. Así de la nada, sonó su móvil. Nadie, lo llamaba, era simplemente un mensaje de texto.

_Kaede:_

_Estoy solo en el parque, pensando en la forma de ser correspondido por ti, sin importar como y quien eres, sólo quiero ser amado como yo te amo a ti. Te espero. _

Rukawa le dio curiosidad. Lo pensó antes de decidir si iba a ir o no.

Quería saber quien era el que mandó ese mensaje, sabía perfectamente que el do'aho no tenía celular, así había descartado completamente que era él. Era totalmente imposible, aunque igualmente averiguaría quien era.

Se cambió de ropa y se fue hacia el parque, ya era de noche y era muy difícil que todavía su admirador secreto estuviera así. Su deducción se comprobó al ver que el parque en que no había nadie. Estaba a punto de devolverse a su casa cuando…

Vio a alguien sentado en una banquilla, pero sólo veía una sombra. Seguro era él, la persona que lo amaba.

A medida que se fue acercando, vio una figura conocida, bastante conocida.

Y su corazón latía fuerte.

Era él.

Se acercó a paso lento para saborear el momento y para saber lo que le diría. Sólo pudo encontrar una frase para decirle, era demasiado sencilla pero no había otra que lo reflejara mejor.

- Yo también te amo – le dijo cuando estaba al frente de él.

El pelirrojo sobresaltó al ver que alguien le hablaba. Al ver que era Kaede, se paró inmediatamente, dándole cuenta a éste que el pelirrojo tenía rastro de lágrimas en su cara. Hana procesó lo que había dicho su zorrito, fue entonces, cuando se lanzó feliz dándole un abrazo.

- Kaede, me hubiera gustado haberte regalado algo en este día, tal vez un chocolate – le sonrió por el comentario – pero sólo tengo amor para dar – agrega.

- No me importa, tú eres el mejor regalo de San Valentín que pudiera tener – le contesta Rukawa.

Es en ese momento que el pelinegro toma la barbilla de Hanamichi y le da un beso, sus bocas por fin probaron el sabor del otro, vibrando con cada movimiento de sus lenguas. Nadie los estaba observando, pero aunque lo hubiesen, no le hubiera importado. Lo único que importaba eran ellos.

Al faltarles el aire, se separaron.

- Te tengo un regalo – le dijo el pelinegro – aparte de mi amor, claro. Espero que no te sientas – le advierte.

- No te preocupes – le responde, sabe que su zorro no lo hizo con mala intención – pero¿cómo supiste que te amaba, Kitsune? – pregunto Hanamichi mirándolo dulcemente para después tomarle de la cintura y besándole su mejilla.

- Por la nota – le contesta Rukawa – aunque debo reconocer que el mensaje de texto me despistó un poco, fue listo de tu parte, do'aho – reía por lo último.

- ¿Nota¿Mensaje? – preguntó muy extrañado el pelirrojo, deshaciendo el abrazo.

- Sí, una nota que me dejaron anteayer y un mensaje – le habla Kaede más extrañado aún.

- Yo no fui – Hanamichi lo dice negando.

- ¿No? – pregunta asombrado Ru - ¿entonces quién?

- No sé

- ¿Alguien sabía lo que te pasaba? – el pelinegro interroga a Hana.

- No, sólo lo sabía una persona, ehhh…

…En otro lugar…

- Lo más probable que se hayan dado cuenta – le dice un chico a su novia.

- Es que si no mandaba esa nota ni ese mensaje, no estarían juntos ni en mil años – responde ella.

- Para mí fue incómodo molestarlo, eso no se hace a un amigo

- Lo sé, Ryota – le afirma – pero ahora deben están declarándose su amor – toma a su novio de la cintura.

- Así es, Ayako, pero no nos hubieran descubierto si no hubieras mandado ese mensaje por mi celular – le dice el moreno divertido – aunque no aguantaba ver así a Hanamichi en el parque.

- Ahora hay que pensar cómo hacer que todas esas chiquillas no maten a Hanamichi.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Ayako. Si es que no se mueren primero de un infarto que les va a dar.

Ambos rieron, sabían que el entrenamiento del día siguiente sería muy largo, bullicioso y comentado por los próximos diez años en toda Kanagawa…

OWARI

* * *

**Este es mi primer one shot, espero que les haya gustado. Va dedicado a todos lo románticos empedernidos que viven y están enamorados del amor… Dejen reviews, por favor…**

**Cuídense mucho y besos…**

**Paulyta.**


End file.
